Sister
by D0omkitty
Summary: Beastboy has a sister? will she tell raven about his crush and will she hook robin and starfire up... who knows. how does Slade fit in? R&R NO FLAMES... ONLY IF ITS A NICE FLAME! DUDE! It is complete.
1. Sister

**Disclaimer: those two gorges T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

Character ages:

Robin: 17

Cyborg: 18

Raven: 16

Beast Boy: 16

Starfire: 17

**Chapter 1- Sister**

"You're sure your friends are okay with me?"

"Ya no doubt!"

"Well I'll see you in the morning Gar."

Beast Boy closed his cell phone. After years of not seeing her he could finally relax. He continued cleaning his room.

"Um… Beast Boy you're uh cleaning your room…" Robin stood there not knowing what to do.

"Ya so?"

"You never clean your room. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just expecting someone." With that he closed his door.

**The Next Day**

"Yes I'll have a large meat lover's supreme and a large tofu pizza. Thank you. Uh huh ya goodbye." Cyborg hung up. _Knock, Knock._

Beast Boy jumped up. "I'll get it!"

"Ha, ha you're too slow" Cyborg said as he rushed to the door. He opened it to reveal a green girl in a black skirt and tank top. He looked at her with wide eyes "Beast Boy's a girl?" shock was clearly presnt. Just the Beast Boy was there.

"Hello Morph." Beast Boy said in a cold voice.

"Beast Boy." They stood there with out speaking for a couple minuets. By then the others had popped in with confused faces. The corners of Morph's mouth twitched upward. Beast Boy looked as if he would explode. He burst out laughing and she did the same.

"I won!" declared the green girl.

"No you didn't! I saw you smile!" he said smiling.

"What kind of a name is 'Beast Boy'? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Well what kind of a name is 'Morph'?" he shot back with a grin. The others stood there with their mouths open as the two reached out and hugged each other. Raven glared at the green girl.

"Gar I've missed you a bunched!"

"Ya I missed you too Glor."

"Uh who are you?" robin asked with a confused look.

"I'm Morph. Didn't you recognize me? Surly Beast Boy said what I looked like."

"Um… no actually. In all honesty he didn't mention anything."

She turned to BB.

"You told them I was coming? ... Right!"

He looked down.

"GARFIELD LOGAN OF ALL THE THINGS!" she yelled at him slapping him up side the head.

"Oww… sorry, I kept putting it off…"

"Grrr... Garfield I can not believe you." With that she stormed off. As she reached the waters edge she sprouted wings and took off.

"Gloria wait!"

Cyborg was the first to speak. "Who in gods name is was that!"

"It was my… um… sister."

They all started at him. Raven let out a quick sigh of relief.

"You have a sister?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Ya… my big sister"

"How big?"

"Two years older."

"Why is she green?"

"She got the same disease in Africa like me… only a year earlier. She doesn't like to think about it, so if you bring it up she will be moody for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. She's always been there, looking out for me. I invited her over cause I missed her so much. Is it okay? I mean she'll fit in great! She's smart, likes books, she loves all foods, she rocks at video games, she's an awesome mechanic and she's really into martial arts. She is really funny, yet calm, she's a good person! Can she stay! Please?" he turned into a kitten and gave them the most pitiful look he could muster up.

Robin looked down at the small cat and sighed. "Sure."

He jumped up. "Off to the mall!"

Cyborg looked at him with shock in his eyes. "Why are you going shopping man? Aren't you going after her?"

"She likes to shop when she's pissed." He walked out and changed in to a hawk and flew off.

"Well that wasn't awkward." muttered Raven sarcastically.

Just then the pizza boy walked up. Cyborg paid him and walked to the kitchen. They then sat on the couch watching TV. Raven opened her book and began to read. _God I thought she was his girlfriend or somthing. Why hadn't he mentioned her before? You can't forget to mention your big sister. He obviously cares for her a bunch. I wonder… _

**Jump City Mall**

Beast Boy ran through the mall and stopped when he saw his sister angrily picking out clothes.

"Hey. Didn't think I would find you here." he said with a grin.

"Garfield why didn't you tell them?"

"I… I don't know but they agreed to let you stay!"

She sighed. "thanks Gar."

She bought the clothes and went outside.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Sure! It could be fun!" She grabbed his hand, grew wings and took off towards their small tower.

**Titans Tower**

The front door opened and closed. Beast Boy and Morph walked into the common room.

"You guys this is my sister, Morph."

The titans stood up and walked towards the siblings. Before they could do anything she walked up to Starfire.

"Hello Starfire. What is _your_ favorite color and do _you_ wish to _my_ friend?" she smiled.

"Oh yes new friend Morph I would like to be your friend and my favorite color is the pink! I shall now go make the Pudding of New Friends!" she beamed.

"Sounds great!" they looked at her shocked. Next Morph walked over to Robin.

"So then, Robin sense it was you who let me stay here, of course I'm just guessing, would you care to join me in practicing martial arts in the morning? BB said you were really good."

"Umm sure what time?"

"How about six?"

"Great." she then walked over to Cyborg.

"Hey." he said.

She smiled. "Hey yourself. Do you think you might be able to show me the T-car later today?"

"Sure."

She flashed him a smile and moved on to Raven.

"Ahh… the famous Raven Beast Boy talks so much about." Cyborg giggled.

"I do believe we'll get along nicely… we have a lot to talk about." she continued. She faced BB and gave him an evil smile.

"As for you little brother…" she walked over to him raising one eyebrow. "One word, videogames! You gloat about beating Cyborg so much. But can you beat me? Oh and can I get some food?" she smiled innocently.

"Ya, follow me." He walked leading Morph, Raven, Cyborg and Robin to the kitchen. He got her a plate and went over to get pizza. Starfire was busy preparing pudding.

"Vegan or Meat?"

"Meat thanks." They stared at her as she sat on the couch eating her pizza. She looked over at them.

"What? Can't eat on the couch?"

"No," said Robin. "You can eat there but why are you eating meat? BB hates it."

"Tofu is so overrated." She continued to eat her pizza.

A few minutes later the Gamestation was on while Morph kicked BB, Robin, and Cyborg at it.

"The Pudding is ready!" announced Starfire.

Morph got a spoon and started to eat it. The others looked at her in disbelief and horror. Soon it was all gone. She smiled largely. From a far Raven was watching Morph. _Well she is a lot taller than Beast Boy and she'll eat anything, even meat. The team seems to like her but should I trust her? What did she mean 'We have a lot to talk about'? _Morph looked up to Raven watching her.

"Hey uh were can I sleep?"

Beast Boy led her to a spare room and said good night.

Well after writing this I saw the episode 'Sisters' and I'm like realizing that the way Blackfire greets the titans is similar to the way my character greets them so I'm like oops and so I wish for no comments surrounding this issue but if they are nice comments I suppose it's okay. Also no flames some can be very hurtful and if you don't like my fan fic then why are you still reading. But to the other peoples I welcome the reviews! Later!

Alice


	2. Breakfast with Raven

**Disclaimer: those two gorgeous T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

Okay this is where I say thanks and answer questions to my sexy reviewers, so if you review your name should have appeared if it doesn't jus let me know. Sorry in advance.

**Anna- **thanks. I'm glad it doesn't seem like the episode "sisters"

**Crazy Sugar Girl- **I am so loving your comment and I'm super happy you like my story.

**ShadowDog34- **yes Yay me indeed jp glad u reviewed.

**Teen Tyrant- **okay u almost got me. I was bout to blow my cap. I am glad you liked my story though I thought about BB being older but then it would be kinda eh… plus I have a little brother and I think I can relate more to the character. Morph wont give out any secretes until something big happens I won't tell u because I don't know what it is yet… but it shall be something…BIG!

**cayhleenlovestowrite- **thanks for your support!

**Houndour Rules- **I think you've reviewed in like all my stories I jus wanna say thanks cause I'm glad my insane writing brings joy to you and all my lovely readers… yes you too, the one reading this that is too lazy to review. I think you're lovely too.

**Later all of my gorgeous fans. **

**Chapter 2- Breakfast with Raven**

Morph got up at 4:30 and went down stairs. Once there, she stretched and yawned. While searching through the fridge the door swished open.

"Good morning Raven" and went to search the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Tea… got any?"

Raven inwardly smiled to herself. No one really liked tea and she was glad that Morph did. She got some water for her teapot.

"yes we do. You're up early I expected you to wake up at noon like Beast Boy."

"Actually I would but I like to watch the sun rise."

A loud whistle went off as she took the water off the stove.

"What did you mean by we have a lot to talk about?"

"Well we just have a lot to talk about."

"Like?" she was beginning to get irritated.

"Like Beast Boy."

"Huh?" for the past couple months when some one said his name her stomach got all flittery. "W-what about Beast Boy."

Raven sipped her tea silently try to calm her nerves.

"Do you like him?"

The tea in Ravens mouth spluttered all over the table as she gagged and coughed at the sudden thought him. A few glasses cracking in the processes. Morph grinned at her reaction.

"Y-NO! No, no, no! Of course not – I mean – heh, heh – how could you think – me – him – did he – what I n-no." she said this all very, fast her face color growing to a startling shade of red.

"well that wasn't totally obvious." She said sarcastically. "Hey don't sweat it… I won't tell BB… yet. Later Rae." with that she stood and left for the gym.

_Oh Azar. What did I just do! She knows… she won't tell him though… but she said yet oh Azar what if he doesn't like me back why did I react so weirdly? damn it why did she have to ask about him… what is she planning? _She got a rag and started to wipe off the table. The doors opened she looked up afraid to see Morph but it was only Robin. He looked at the mess.

"did your tea explode?"

"Uh... ya."

"Raven do you want to talk?"

"Robin she knows! Morph figured out I like Beast Boy!" a couple weeks ago she had told him.

"It's okay. Just tell him before she does."

"Robin I can't! Look at me!" she stood up. "I'm pale, half demon, dark _and_ can't show emotion! I'm not exactly his type…"

"don't worry it'll work out. Speaking of the grass stain's sister I'm supposed to work out with her. You know were she is?"

"She went to the gym."

"Thanks."

After he left she continued her thoughts.

_Would she really tell him? 'Hey don't sweat it… I won't tell BB… yet.' God what will happen…_

Yay another chapter! I will update later today or when I get some comments sorry it's so short I hope you enjoy my story! Oh yeah once again no flamers pls! Well… only if it is a nice flame later

Alice


	3. Sparring

**Disclaimer: those two gorgeous T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

Okay this is where I say thanks and answer questions to my sexy reviewers, so if you review your name should have appeared if it doesn't jus let me know. Sorry in advance.

**Cayhleenlovestowrite- **Thanks so much I'm glad you like my story so far I hope you continue to read my stories!

**TrueTitan- **glad you like my story! You'll never find out what happens unless there and 3 reviews for this Chap so keep Reviewing! Thanks

Now then on with the show!

**Chapter 3- Sparring**

**The Towers Gym**

"Hey Morph. Ready to train?" Robin entered the room.

"Yeah lets go what do you want to do first?" she finished stretching and stood up.

"I thought we could start of with weapons and make our way down to sparing?"

She smiled "Great! Can I borrow a weapon?"

He threw her a staff and they began their session.

**The Common Room**

Beast Boy yawned as he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was Raven. She sat meditating, the sun making her soft pale skin glow. Her perfect figure seemed to call to him. _I never want to look away. What I wouldn't do to kiss her or even make her smile… but she doesn't love me… were too… too… different… like night and day, yin and yang, black and white…too bad I can only see with my eyes and not my hands… _

"Morning Rae!"

"Uh… hey Beast Boy… have you seen your sister today?"

"No not since last night… why?"

"Well... we had a little talk this morning, and well I want to talk to you about something…" as soon as she said this his face paled slightly.

"I… Uh… have to… um… go clean my… uh… room! Ya that's it I have to clean my room! So uh later Rae…ven" He blushed and ran to his room.

_He ran away? I didn't say anything yet… oh Azar! Morph told him! He doesn't like me back…_

_Were just as good as any one else!_

_Quiet Jealousy! I don't know what to do… I'll just meditate…_

**Beast Boy's Room**

_Oh god, Morph told her! H-how could she! She said she wouldn't! Rae doesn't like me back… that's why she sounded all nervous… arrggg!_

"My life is over! How can I face her?"

_Just act normal maybe she wanted to say she liked morphand that she rocks! Naw Rae's not like that… What if Morph didn't tell!_

"But why was she so nervous then!"

Raven, who had gathered her courage once again, was at Beast Boy's door. She was about to knock but she heard his voice. She pressed her ear to her door to hear him better.

"Okay what about this. Raven we need to talk… can we still be friends? I understand our feelings aren't the same but I really value our friendship. No! That wont work… she'll never say yes!" Raven gasped. _He really doesn't like me…I-I should go…_ she felt the tears coming. Beast Boy heard the gasp with his enhanced hearing. He walked over to the door only to see a flicker of cape turn the corner.

"Raven?" he walked out more and looked past the corner. No one was there.

"Just my eyes playing tricks… I guess" he walked sadly back to his room.

**The Towers Gym**

The two had moved on to sparring and were busing blocking and attacking. Morph did a spinning crescent kick and hit Robin in head, which sent him spiraling to the mat.

"Not too bad" said Robin grinning.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" she said smirking.

Robin jumped up and did a front kick which Morph blocked easily.

"So what brought you to the tower?"

"Beast Boy begged me… I have always been there from the Doom Patrol to the first time he met Cyborg. Just watching in the shadows. Every thing big like Trigon and Terra." She spat the name Terra in utter hate. "Even when you all manage to get lost in space and landed on those weird planets. He tried to send me a message but it was interrupted. I traced and was on my way. But I guess you managed to get off."

"How did you find out Raven liked Beast Boy?"

"It wasn't that hard. Being an outside observer I noticed the two seemed to cover each others backs… a lot. Kinda like magnets. They are so different though… HI HAH!" she chopped to his head which he blocked barley. "So you and Starfire huh."

"I- what?" he stood there defenseless looking at her with wide eyes. She managed to side kick him to the ground.

"Dude you like her and she likes you."

"I-I don't like her that way!"

Morph gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay so fine I like her… but how can I ask her out?"

She smiled. "Hmm… I'll think about it. But she does like you."

"You don't know that…" he looked at the ground.

"Everyone knows but you two! You're both so blind. Don't worry… I have something in mind just give me a day or two."

"Thanks a lo- HEY! I'm not blind!" he front kicked her but she caught it and flipped him.

"well I'm going to go shower up It's been fun." She looked at the clock. "wow! It's already eight. Well later Bird Boy." She walked out the gym with out another word.

_How does she do it! First Raven, now me! Who's next! _He rubbed his head. _She sure can kick._ He walked out of the gym to the shower.

**Common Room**

Morph walk in wearing a purple tank top, black gloves and black skirt. Cyborg was making waffles.

"Smells good Cy!" she said walking over to the counter.

"Well thank you! How'd you sleep?"

"Great… and you?"

"Same as always. Want some waffles?"

"YA! Haven't had waffles in a long time! So could I see the T-car today?"

"If you really want to…"

She smiled. "Perfect! maybe if you need to install some stuff I could uh help you. I lived in Tokyo for a couple of years while training to be a mechanic… I like to tinker." She slightly blushed.

He also smiled. "that would rock…" they continued looking into each others eyes until Beast Boy interrupted them.

"Ahem." He looked at the two grinning evilly. They looked away blushing heavily. "Morph I need to talk to you."

"Okay… Save me some waffles Cy." She walked out to the hall way.

"what did you say to Raven?"

"I asked her if she liked you."

"and?"

"that's all I didn't mention your secret yet."

"For reals!" he jumped in the air "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! My life isn't over!" he hugged his sister and ran out of sight.

"Tweaker." She was just about to leave when he ran back and stopped her.

"Hey wait why were looking at Cyborg that way?"

She blushed. " I haven't the faintest clue what you mean… your just tweaking out."

She left and walked back to the Common room.

Once out of sight he smiled evilly "or am I? MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Beast Boy why are you laughing like that?"

"Eeep! Oh it's just you Robin. Boy have I got some juice for you!"

He quietly explained his findings to Robin. With every word Robin's grin got bigger and bigger.

"Very interesting. I know just what to do!"

Yes another chapter! Sorry I didn't update too much. Too busy reading other fics srry . sigh wish I had more reviewers HINT, HINT! To continue I need 3 reviews for this chapter so hurry or else you'll never find out what will happen!

Alice


	4. Cyborg's Baby

**Disclaimer: those two gorgeous T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

. I was grounded for four weeks I'm sooo sorry! . 

**Okay I added silver/grey gloves to Morphs out fit**

**Chapter 4– Cyborg's Baby**

Morph walked back into the Common room and sat down at the table.

"Does glove wearing run in the family?" joked Cyborg, noticing her silver-grey gloves. Her face grew serious for a second.

"Uh… yeah… something like that…" Morph looked down at her gloved hands. Seeing how this slightly upset her he quickly changed the subject.

"What did BB want?"

"You know about him and Raven right?"

"Ya sucker told me last month."

"Well I had a talk with Raven and she wanted to talk to him and I guess she seemed nervous so he ran and thought I told."

"you are aware that Raven likes him back."

"yup! I'm planning to bring the two together. I have already started my magic on Rob and Star."

"How many waffles do you want?"

"three please." Cyborg placed three waffles on Morphs plate and added about five to his. _He is like so nice! Maybe Gar was right… maybe I do like him… nah! Impossible. Mmmmm… waffles…Mmmmm… golden fluffy goodness._

Robin and Beast Boy had a small camera and were now in the ventilation system.

"okay gotta be super quiet." said Beast Boy.

"Why"

"She hears like me but ten times better."

"Why?"

"Cause her DNA was spliced like mine only the… well something happened… but it kept getting worse so my…parents… had to cut out more of her regular DNA…"

"So she's more animal than human?"

"No, she's half 'n half and I'm like one third."

"Oh... hey there talking!" the both began to eavesdrop on the two.

"Great waffles Cy."

"Thanks." With that an awkward silence fell over the two.

Morph heard something in the vent with her acute hearing. Two voices… Robin and Beast Boy.

"Cy, Robin and Beast Boy are spying on us. Earlier BB said something about us having crushes on each other. Ridicules, I know. Now they are spying on us. Wanna give them a run for they're money" she whispered this with a grin.

"Boo ya!" he whispered back.

"Cyborg I have to tell you something dire! I love you!" saying this made her stomach flip around. _Why did that have such an effect on me?_

"Morph, my love, how long I have been wanting to hear those words from your mouth…I love too." This made his stomach flip as well I don't care if he doesn't have a stomach it's my story so XP _well that was weird _ "I love you, but…I love my baby more."

"I can't be here!" she left the room for a second only to reappear with giant feathered wings. she grew a tentacle and took out the screen on the ventilation chambers. Behind it were Robin and Beast Boy. Shock crossed their faces. She grabbed them and flew down.

"Cyborg want to give them the ultimate swirly!"

"It'll be my pleasure!" she handed him Robin.

"I have plans for this rat." She looked at Beast Boy and smiled maliciously.

"H-how did you hear us!" asked an extremely shocked Beast Boy.

"with my ears, duh. Come on Cy; let's do this before I get bored."

"But we were so quiet!"

"Says you. I could hear you a mile away." They headed for the bathroom.

"Wait Cy I have a better idea! Let's dunk them in the ocean. I'll transform my arms so they'll be tentacles. Don't worry it'll be like extreme bungee jumping."

"BOO YA! Girl you are evil and I like it!"

They headed up the stairs. The two victims were screaming for help, they really didn't want to be soaked in cold ocean water.

"Cyborg as leader of this team I order you to put me down or else I'll prohibit you from playing video games."

Cyborg stopped. _Would he do that? No way… but then again… no! …well maybe…_

"Cyborg give him here." She grew another tentacle and grabbed Robin.

"Morph as leader of this team I-"

"You'll what? I'm not a Teen Titan. You can't order me. Now keep it down or you'll disturb Raven!" she continued walking and they continued screaming.

Raven flew around the corner to see who was yelling. She saw as Morph slid her tentacle up to covered their mouths. She was accompanied by Cyborg who had a gigantic grin slapped on his face.

Now the two boys were franticly trying to escape.

"What on Azarath is going on here?" said Raven in her monotone voice.

"These two were spying and were making sure they never do it again. Wanna watch?" Morph looked at her.

Beast Boy managed to get his mouth free. "Raven please you have to help us! You're our only ho-" morph slid her tentacle back up.

"I guess…" they reached the roof and threw Beast Boy and Robin over the edge. After they were soaking wet Morph brought them up.

**Common Room**

"Dude! Now I have to take _another _shower!" Beast Boy moaned. He started to shake of the water like a dog.

"Stop your whining little brother! Uggg! I hate it when you do that! Come, eat your waffles!"

"Dude! No way, waffles have eggs and eg-"

"Eggs are chicken embryos. I know BB. We had the same parents." She sighed. "Fine I'll make you some tofu waffles, now go shower." She turned to make tofu waffles.

**Later After Waffles**

"Hey Morph want to go check out the T-car?" Cyborg asked with hopeful eyes. Morph smiled.

"Sure" she said after finishing up the last of her waffles.

They walked into the garage. Morph gawked at the T-car. She walked over not daring to touch it. She was afraid the wondrous car might disappear.

"This… you… perfect… t-this is REALLY nice." She could barley find words.

"Aww now, it's not _that _great." He beamed.

Just then the alarm rang. Morph snapped out of her trance and followed Cyborg to the common room. Just as they arrived a familiar yet disturbing face appeared on the screen.

"SLADE!" It was not Robin who said this but instead it was Morph. Slade looked a little taken back at her out burst, as did the rest of the titans.

"My, my. Who have we got here?" his icy voice held little curiosity. He looked from her to Beast Boy and back. "Your Beast Boy's sister?"

"You're a quick one." She looked at the monitor which displayed were he was. _Hmmm… Pier 48. _"See ya in five minutes." With that she ran from the room. Slade's face disappeared from the screen. The titans looked at Beast Boy. His face was dead serious.

"We have to get her! He'll want her." He was deeply worried for his sister. He alone new that she had great power. If it were exploited the results would be catastrophic. He ran out of the room leaving the others confused. Robin spoke up.

"Come on she can't take on Slade single handed. TITANS GO!"

MWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMMWMWMW

Coolio another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long I was grounded XP well got's to go later! Next Chapter will be posted in a hour… or less.

-Alice M.


	5. Morph's Past

**Disclaimer: those two gorgeous T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

Okay here it is!

**Chapter 5- Morph's Past**

**Pier 48**

Morph found the pier quickly. She stood face to face with Slade.

"So going to try to take revenge for your brothers hurt feelings?" his voice almost sound amused.

"No, I _will_ take revenge." She took off running towards him. She kicked him in the stomach.

He flew back and landed on the ground hard. He got up glaring at the green girl. He ran towards her and took out his metal staff. She dodged this easily and did a sweep. He landed on the ground once more. She picked him up and threw him against the wall, which broke upon impact. He got back up, slightly aggravated, and front kicked to the ground. He brought his foot up to smash on her face, but she was quicker. Her arm morphed into a giant crab claw. His attack didn't even leave a scratch. He stumbled back, quickly regaining his balance. The titans appeared. All of them were shocked to see Morph winning.

She grew large wings and flew high into the sky. She then came spiraling down. Her hand morphed in to a tigers paw. She whacked him across the face. It broke his face plate. She landed roughly watching him slink slowly into the shadows.

"I'll be watching…"

She turned and walked past the titans towards the tower. Raven could feel how aggravated she was. She looked at her and noticed her eyes were darker than their normal shade of green and her gloves were being stretched to the limit right by her finger nails. _I wonder what's up… how could she have beaten Slade! Is she really that strong…?_

**Common Room**

Robin looked at his team. They were all eating dinner. Morph wasn't there. As soon as she got there she locked her self in the spare bedroom.

"Hey Beast Boy is your sister okay?"

He looked at his plate. "I don't know"

"Maybe we should check on her…"

"I'll do it." They were shocked to see that Raven had spoke. She got up and left.

She was about to knock on the door but Morph opened it.

"I heard you… you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. What was up with you after you beat Slade?"

"Nothing. Excuse me I have to… um… go… to…uh… bed. Yeah kinda sleepy got go now later!" she faked a stretch and closed the door.

_Something's up with her. She lies like Beast Boy…maybe I'll transport myself in there… yeah that's what I'll do._

**Guest Bedroom**

She stood and watched Morph just sitting there. She seemed tense, like she was concentrating. _Hmmm… Should I enter her mind…yes._

Raven entered Morphs mind. She was hit with a bunch of her memories.

**_This kind of text means memory or flash back if you will._**

_(A/N: this story is close to BB's past so it's like the same thing but I combined it so as if he had a sister.)_

_**A little girl with blonde hair was looking at a green animal. It lunged and bit her. She screamed in pain. Her mother came to her aid.**_

"_**Oh god Gloria what happened?"**_

"_**Mommy a green m-monkey bit me." Tears welled up in her eyes. A look of pure terror crossed the mothers face.**_

"_**Sakuita…" she whispered. She grabbed her daughter and ran to a hut. "MARK! GLORIA'S BEEN BITTIN!" A man rushed out with a small boy.**_

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**Sakuita…"she whispered as tears streaked down her face.**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**The little girl was lying on a bed. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Tubes stuck out of her hands and face. Her hair and skin were a light green. Two people were in a corner.**_

"_**Mark the splicing didn't work." **_

"_**Then we'll do it till it does work. We have to keep trying."**_

"_**If this does work she'll be green forever…"**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Gloria and her brother were playing alone. The girl had major scars on her hands.**_

"**_Hey Garfield wouldn't it be cool to like sprout wing and start to fly?"_**

"_**Ya… that would be super cool Glor."**_

**_She stood up. "Ya wings… I'd be fl-" she stopped. "Ow… my back feels funny…Ahh!" she cried out in pain. "My back! It's like on fire!" tears had formed in her eyes. Wing sprouted from her back with a loud pop. She fell to her knees shaking slightly. After a minute she took a few deep breaths and stood up._**

"_**Oh my gosh!" Garfield looked at her with wide eyes. "YOU HAVE WINGS GLORIA!"**_

_**She paused "What? Really? Cool!" she flapped them and hovered in the air. She landed roughly back on the ground. "How do I make them go away?" she tugged at the wings.**_

"_**I don't know Gloria…"**_

_**She began to get frantic. "Oh gosh! I want them off! Please take them off!" her wings were moving wildly. She was getting more frantic. Her eyes started to get darker. **_

"_**Gloria stop! You're scaring me!"**_

_**Her nails grew into claws. "I-I can't! Ow! My arms and legs, they hurt! Please help me! It hurts so badly!" she began to morph and change into a creature. She started screaming in agony.**_

**_Garfield took one look at the nightmarish creature in front of him and screamed._**

"_**MOMMY HELP! GLORIA IS A MONSTER!" he ran towards a hut leaving his sister on the ground in pain.**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_**I think she's calmed down…"Mark looked down at his sleeping daughter. She lay there with torn clothes. Her eyes fluttered open.**_

"_**Daddy what happened?" she looked around.**_

"_**Darling do you know what you just did?" she shook her head in response. "You destroyed half the village."**_

"_**I-I what? But I was playing with Gar just a second ago and now I'm here…" she started to cry. "What happened to m-me?" **_

"_**You have to stay calm sweetie." She sniffed.**_

"_**O-okay. I'll try"**_

"_**There. That's better right? Okay now focus on one word and keep repeating it until your very calm. Don't think about anything else." She nodded and started to concentrate.**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_**Gloria what bit your brother!" her father was distressed. Garfield had a bite wound on his forearm.**_

"_**A green monkey."**_

"_**Shit!" he said this under his breath. "Go to Mom and tell her to come to the lab."**_

"_**Can I come too?"**_

"_**No… you have to go to your room." **_

"_**Oh… okay then..."**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_**Whoa Garfield your green… like me!" she smiled.**_

_**He looked at his skin. "Cool! I'm just like you!"**_

"_**Yup! Just like me!" she smiled proudly.**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Their mother was picking up samples with Garfield and Gloria. She didn't notice a black snake slithering towards her. When she turned to put down her collected samples she saw it and froze. **_

"_**Oh God… a black mamba…"Her movement angered the snake. It reared back to spring and inject her with its lethal venom. Just then a green mongoose jumped up and killed the snake.**_

"_**Gloria… is that you?"**_

"_**No… it's Gar… eww! He's eating it!" her mother looked at the animal with uncertainty.**_

_**As it saw them it dashed off towards the village. They ran for a bit before Mark, the children's father, tranquilized his son. He changed back as soon as he fell asleep.**_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_**YAY! I love to go collect samples from the river with mom and dad!" Gar exclaimed.**_

"_**Ya I know!" Gloria was excited but didn't really show it. You could tell she was happy. The four of them were on a small steam boat heading up the river. Then there was a loud bang. The boat shook violently. **_

"_**We hit something there is a hole in boat! Were sinking!" her father and mother ran from the top of the boat.**_

_**Gloria's father looked at the two children sternly.**_

"_**Do what I say. No but's , or's, or why's. okay?" the two nodded their heads. "Good. Gloria grow wings. Garfield change in to a bird. Then go back to the village." The boat was sinking fast. "NOW!"**_

_**The children complied. Thye took off but turned back to see what their parents were doing. Shock crossed her face the boat was almost under the water and her parents were crying softly, holding each other. She flew down to save them but the disappeared into the dark depths of the river. **_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Tears streaked down Gloria's face. She was staring off into space.**_

"_**I was so close." She whispered. "I should have been faster… this is my entire fault."**_

"_**N-no it's n-not G-G-Gloria." Garfield was sobbing heavily. **_

"_**How are we supposed to live…? I'm only twelve…"**_

"**_Don't worry big s-sister. We'll manage…" _**

"_**Garfield I won't ever leave you… even if were apart I will always be there… and if you need help… I'll save you… no matter what the cost…"**_

**Back in the Guest Room**

Raven gasped. Tears streaked down her face. She had felt all the pain and emotions Morph had when she was younger. Morph screamed when she heard this. Raven quickly slipped her hood on.

"W-why are you here! Why are you… you're crying." she said this in an angry voice at first but, slipped into a soft one.

"N-no I'm not." She was trying to hold back all of her, or rather Morph's emotions.

"Yes you are… are you okay?"

"I have to go. Oh and Morph it wasn't your fault… they wanted you to be safe."

"Thanks that means a lo- what! Did you…. Were you… in my mind... oh man you shouldn't have seen that… crap... come here."

They walked back to the bed and sat.

"Does it really hurt that bad every time you change? Cause I felt what you felt and it really hurt… and…and your parents…" Morph sighed.

"Yes every time I morph into something it really hurts. Don't tell anyone… if you have to tell some one talk to Beast Boy. Hey! I know! Invite him to Nevermore! You can tell him you love him in there! It would mean a lot to him… go invite BB."

"But you already told him."

"Girl, no I didn't."

"WHAT! Well fine!... but… What if he rejects me! I can't let him be in my mind! What if Lust finds him?"

"Please?"

"no"

"If you don't I'll tell him myself."

"But… you…" She gave an aggravated sigh. "Grrr… fine!" She turned and walked out of the room.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Oooooo the plot thickens! Next chapter will be RaeBB fluff. So ya… oh and at the end an event between Starfire and Robin takes place. Catch ya later! Hey have you all seen Ice Age 2: The Meltdown? super funny!

Alice M.


	6. Nevermore

**Disclaimer: those two gorgeous T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

**Chapter 6- Nevermore**

**Common Room 5 days after the incident with Slade**

_Can't believe I'm doing this._

"Umm… Beast Boy…"

"Was up Rae?"

"It's Raven. Can you uh… help me with something?"

"Love to!"_ wow she's really pretty… wonder what I have to do?_

They walked to Raven's room.

"Hey… why did we come here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd mind coming to Nevermore."

"Cool… but with who?"

_He's so cute when he's confused._

"Me… do you mind?"

He smiled his trademark grin. "So like a date?"

"I... what? No… yes." She looked in his eyes. She could feel his joyous emotions.

"Why not?" he smiled at her.

**Nevermore**

"Uff!" Beast Boy patted dirt off him self. He looked around. _Wow it sure has change from Trigon… no creepy four eyed birds… looks more… peaceful._

"Hello Beast Boy…"

"Huh?" he turned to look at the grey cloaked Raven. _Timid. _"Hey Timid… how are you?"

"I'm okay… haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah Rae never lets me in."

"I know… I would always let you in…"

"Do you know were the real Raven is?"

"You don't like me?" tears welled up in her eyes.

Beast Boy was sympathetic. "Of coarse I like you… I like every thing about Raven."

Timid blushed. "Do ya wanna go find her?"

"Thanks…" the two continued walking till the found Bravery.

"Yo! Was up BB!"

"Hey Bravery. You know where Raven is?"

"No but I'll help."

"Thanks…"

The two emotions were on both of Beast Boy's sides. They found Happy, Sad; who thought they'd never find her, Jealousy; she complained about being just as good as the real Raven and Wisdom who thought it would be wise to find her.

They then reach a gate. They were just about to cross it but the emotions stopped.

"Come on she might be in here."

Timid stepped up. "W-were not allowed in there… please don't hate me."

"I can never hate you. Why can't you?"

"_She _told us not to."

"I do believe you should enter the forbidden gate." said Wisdom.

"The forbidden gate… who is 'she'?"

"We must be going now." She and the other emotions disappeared into the ground.

_Weird… here goes nothing…_ he walked through the gate into another section of Raven's mind.

This new setting was lighter than normal. It gave off a reddish/ pink glow. There was one silver tree in the middle of all this. There sat a Raven in a shockingly bright, electric pink cloak. Not to far was another in a darker, almost red shade of color cloak. He walked nearer to them. The redder one looked up at him. She seemed to be slightly shy because when he waved her eyes darted down to flower she was picking. Blush tinted her face.

"Hi which emotions are you?"

The bright pink one stood up. She walked over to him. His eyes explored her body. Her leotard was tighter original. Her hood was down and her cloak tight against her. Her face features were sharper than original's also. The other emotion stood also and began walking towards him. Her eyes darted to him every once in a while. She was just the same yet softer somehow. He looked back to the other Raven. She looked at him and gave a lustful smile. He nearly choked on his spit.

"Hey sexy. Like what you see?" her voice was more attractive than the real Raven and it sounded almost seductive. He turned beet red.

"Uh… W-which emotions are you all?" he stammered.

"I'm Lust and that's Love" she pointed to The more reddish cloaked Raven. Lust moved closer to Beast Boy and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Come on. I don't bite, too much."

Love slapped her and away. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because…because… you just can't!" jealousy was plastered all over her face.

_How can Love be jealous? She can't feel another emotion… right? Hey… why is she jealous… maybe… maybe she likes me !_

"Hey Love," her asked, "d-do you like, like me?"

Her face paled then started to turn pink.

"No." she squeaked.

Just then Lust took his shoulders and kissed him passionately. After being released he blinked several times. The wheels in his head turning try to figure out what had just occurred. The real Raven ran through the gate searching for Beast Boy. She stopped dead at what she saw, her emotions and Beast Boy.

Lust couldn't stop smiling, her eyes looked glazed over like see was dreaming. Love had anger and shock written on her face and Beast Boy was blinking several times, a confused look upon his face.

"Did… Kiss… Me…You? Y-you kissed me?" he stammered. Raven gasped and Love got real angry.

"You…YOU WITCH!" she screamed at Lust.

"You know you just insulted yourself." Said Lust. Love ran at her and the two were running around.

"ENOUGH! WHAT IN AZAR'S NAME HAPPENED?" Raven was pissed. The two emotions froze. Raven walked forward and grabbed Beast Boy's arm. They walked quickly to the forbidden door.

**While This Was Happening**

In the common room sat Morph. She was watching The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Although it was a child's show she enjoyed watching it. Robin walked in and sat by her.

"Hey Morph you okay?"

"I'm good, what can I do for you." She smiled nicely.

"I want to know about your past." Her jaw tightened and her eyes were cautious, but with some effort she kept the smile in place.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"How did you get you ability…? I want details."

She sighed "I got a disease called Sakuita from a green monkey… my…parents… spliced me with animal DNA because no human could live through the disease. The disease gave me my green skin pigment and the splicing gave me my ability… Sakuita still runs through me so if I were to bite you, you might die within a week. My venom is less potent than if I were a full animal and Ga- er Beast Boy's venom is there but only slightly just enough to make you a little sick. I'm deadly…"

"Do you have another side? Like Beast Boy has the Beast?"

"Well yes and no. yes because if I am too excited or sad or any emotion I change into something… I don't know what… it only happened once before… and its no because I can't communicate with this side nor do I have any control or memory of what occurs."

"Can I ask about your parents?"

"No. I… here." She handed him two tickets and left. Robin looked at the tickets realizing that they were Star's favorite band.

"She's good…" he said quietly.

**Starfire's Room**

Robin walked to the door and help out his hand to knock. Instead of knocking it just froze right before. _Come on! Move you stupid hand. Maybe I'll ask tomorrow… no the concert's tonight! Well I mean it's not like I played for this… but Morph did and that was nice okay I'm knocking NOW! _His hand stayed the same. _NOW! _ Again his hand didn't move. _Grrr! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!_ His hand moved not even a centimeter. He just stood there looking at his unmoving hand like and idiot. Cyborg came whistling down the hall and stopped to see Robin. He sighed, took the boy wonders hand and knock on the door. He continued waking down, but stopped. He wanted to hear what Robin might say.

"Welcome friend Robin! What is the up?"

"S-Starfire… will you… gototheconcertwithm-me?"

"Friend I can't understand the words which you speak of can you please do the down of slowing?"

"Will you go to the c-concert with m-me?"

Starfire's face lit up. "I would love to! Does this mean were 'going out'?"

"Well… ya…"

"Glorious! I have to do the freshening up. I shall see you later _boyfriend_ Robin." She went back into her room. Robin had a huge grin on his face. Cyborg busted out laughing. He continued to walk down the hall. As he passed the guest room he heard faint crying. He opened the door and saw Morph on the bed wiping her tears away. He walked over and sat down near her.

"What happened?"

"I was t-talking to Robin and he brought up my past…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay then I'll go first." Morph looked at Cyborg. "When I was human I was a jock. I loved sports, video games, normal stuff. My parents were scientists, they were rich, and we live in Tokyo. They mainly worked with electronics. One day those electronics malfunctioned and it… exploded. I was near dead; I was missing some limbs… My mother didn't make it. So my father did all he could and tried to make me normal… the only way to keep me alive was to make me a cyborg. After awhile no one really accepted me… including my father. So I left." A single tear ran down his eye. They sat there for awhile.

"I'm ready to tell you my past." Morph looked down at her hands and began her story.

**30 min. Later**

"… Raven knows too but she saw it in my mind on accident." Tears ran freely down her face.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks Cyborg ."

"You can always count on me."

**Raven's Room **

Beast Boy and Raven came tumbling out of the mirror.

"Beast Boy stay still." She went into his mind. She then erased all memory of that day. After exiting Beast Boy had a confused look on his face.

"R-Rae? What time is it? Why am I here?" Raven sighed.

"You went in my mind and something happened so now I just erased your memory of what happened."

"Um…okay… do you want me to leave?" Raven nodded. He began walking towards the door, but because he was a bit dizzy he tripped and hit his head hard on the metal door. Raven watch him for a moment, but he didn't move. Worried, she stood up.

"Beast Boy?" no answer. She ran to him to find blood trickling from his forehead.

"Oh shit! Beast Boy wake up!" she shook him. He didn't respond. She then remembered her powers. Blue light formed around her hands. His wound disappeared but he was still unconscious. She floated him to his room and laid him down on the bed. His room strangely smelt of catnip. She search his drawers and found an over-sized t-shirt. She began to strip him of his spandex uniform. -.- not in the perverted way. She looked at his chest. He was muscular but not overly. The thing that bothered her was his scars. They cover his chest, back, arms, and hands. She shook her head and proceeded to cloth him. Note, he still had boxers on. She watched him sleeping. Then he began to sleep talk.

"Raven…" he turned in is sleep and muttered her name once more. Raven looked at him shocked he was dreaming of her. After about fifteen minutes he said it, or rather mumbled it. He said he loved her. Tears formed around her eyes. _H-he loves me… well… at least his subconscious does… I wonder if that's why he always annoys me. This is wonderful!_

"I love you too." She whispered. A couple more minutes passed by and he began to wake up.

"Oh hey Rae…"

"Hi… can ask you something personal…?"

"Um… I guess so." He sat up and noticed his change of clothes.

"W-where did you get all those scars?" she noticed his face paled slightly. He took a deep breath and….

Yay! Done! Thanks to all my reviewers! You are all totally beautiful! Later!

Alice M.


	7. Scars

**Disclaimer: those two gorgeous T's don't belong to me so alas I bid you a-do**

Hmm… I'm looking at my stats and you all really seemed to enjoy Chapter 5. I got nine reviews! A new record. Oh and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Just some family issues. It's funny because I never thought an issue such as this would ever happen to me. Oh wellz! Yes of course you're bored with my rambling. Now on with the show!

**Chapter 7- Scars**

**Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy looked at his hands uncomfortably. His eyes shifted from his hands to Raven. Raven looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now please tell me."

"As you wish. I know you know about my childhood past. Morph told me yesterday. Okay after the accident with my parents, me and Morph were split-up by our godparents. Neither of the two families wanted us so they split us up. Morph went with one family to Russia and I was sent to an orphanage. When we were about to leave she said 'Garfield, wherever you go I promise I will always find you and protect you. Please don't get into too much trouble.' That's what she said exactly.

"Anything was better than living as a green child in an orphanage. So I snuck out and stowed away on a ship to America. When I arrived I didn't know what to do. I lived on the streets as a petty thief. Stealing food, breaking into old warehouses for shelter. One night I was in an old warehouse and two people found me. At the time I didn't realize that they were thieves. They told me to obey they're every command, as they were police officers and would punish me severely. So I agreed. I was fed and was given a bathroom sized room. I did things like laundry, cooked and if their day was bad, let them take it out on me. I did this on fear of being killed by them. Although they were cruel, one of them was some what nice, the other extremely mean. The nicer one kept him check.

"Thing were like this for two years. One day they had too much to drink. The nicer one of them was out cold and the other was very unstable. I went to clean up the bottles of alcohol and he threw me on the floor. He walked over and pulled out a pocket knife." Beats Boy visibly shuddered at the memory. He was now subconsciously rubbing the scars on his left arm.

"He started to carve me up. I remember he was mumbling something about pumpkins and that he had to win the contest. I'm guessing I was his pumpkin. I was near passing out from the pain and blood loss, but I heard like a feral growl. It was like a mix between tiger and a wolf. I turned my head and saw a girl. It looked almost like my sister. I thought she looked too old because I didn't realize that she would have aged that much from when I last saw her. I looked at her eyes and knew it was her. I remembered her promise. She looked at me and eyes seemed to get darker. She growled ferociously again and crouched down, like a cat would do to a mouse. And she ran with incredible speed. She told me her leg muscles morphed in to that of a cheetah. She also had large tiger like teeth which she bared. I was frightened because she didn't seem to have complete control of what she was doing. She launched herself at my attacker aiming for the jugular (throat). Next thing I know she was hunched over the lifeless body of my previous owner, blood covered her mouth. She also appeared to be chewing on something. She walked over to me. I was too stunned that she had just killed and eaten a part of someone that I didn't move. She sat next to me and sniffed me cautiously checking if I was still alive.

"After a while her eyes went back to normal. She looked at the body and tasted the blood in her mouth. She quickly ran and threw up the contents of her stomach. After she came back she hugged me for all she was worth. It did hurt my wounds, but I was in too much shock and pure bliss to notice. I hadn't seen my sister in two years, I thought she had… died or something… she then nursed me back to health. The told me she was under the influence of her other self. Later we made a joke and called her other self Rita. After, she said she was just so upset. She was upset at herself for not finding me sooner and she was upset at the man. She later told me that she had run away from her abusive home in Russia. After a couple of weeks, basically after my twelfth birthday she set me up so I'd be noticed by the Doom Patrol. It worked and I joined. It didn't work out so I left shortly before my thirteenth birthday. My sister had helped me then too. That's how I found Cyborg, which lead to meet the team. So there you have it."

Beast boy looked down grief was all over his face. Raven felt waves of pain and gratitude rolling off him like an avalanche. It was almost too much but she contained it. _ I never knew how bad he really had it… he always just seemed so happy. Maybe it was a cover._

"Is your happy attitude a cover for your real feelings? And why don't you eat meat?" her random questions surprised him.

"Yes I suppose it is a slight cover, but it's mostly just me. I don't eat meat because of its influence."

"Who is 'it'?"

"It is the Beast."

"But Cyborg cured you?"

"I wish it could be cured, but you can't cure yourself. Weather I like it or not the Beast is my other self. The chemicals just woke that part of me up. It's always been there."

"Then why can Morph eat meat?"

"Because she can control Rita's influence… most the time. Like with Slade, Rita told her kill him. She refused but only because we were there and she told herself one time was too many."

"Oh… why'd you call her here?"

"Cause I missed her and I need help."

"With what?"

"With telling you that I love you." Raven's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do… I am ready to accept whatever feelings you have."

"I like you that way too."

"I still want to be frie- huh?"

"I l-love you too." Beast Boy had this look that he would never stop smiling. "It's late and I need to sleep. Good night." She stood and walked to the door. She was about to leave when she was pulled into a short and sweet kiss.

"Good night Raven." She walked dazed to her room. She also could clearly hear the sounds of joy coming from his room.

**Meanwhile in the Guest Bed Room**

Morph was telling Cyborg about her hectic life.

"…Ya and I got the name Morph from when I was eleven. I used my powers freely in Africa to help the villagers." She smiled lightly.

After few more minutes the topic was on her beastly influence.

"…I-I killed him Cyborg! I _ate_ part of him." Tears poring down her face. Cyborg pulled her into a warm embrace, shushing her and saying ever thing would be okay. After about fifteen minutes the green girl fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her. _This feels so right… like we should be together. She just so gorgeous… But look at me… I'm not even real. How could she love me? My heart is artificial… She deserves someone better…_He placed her under the covers gently. He took one more look at her tear stained face and left quietly. That's when he heard Beast Boy yelling in joy at the top of his lungs. He peeked back in the room to check if it had disturbed Morph. It did. She now sat up rubbing her eyes. She stretched like a cat. Only then did she realize Cyborg watching her. She blushed and smiled.

"Um… thanks… for listening…you won't tell anyone?"

"About your past? Ya of course." She blushed.

"Uh… no... About the other me being … uh Rita…"

"What! Why! I like that name!"

"Well you can call me that… if you want." Cyborg smiled.

"Ya… okay!" they walked out to see Beast Boy doing his little victory dance.

"I'll take a wild guess and say all the meat in the fridge turned into tofu?" said Morph blandly.

"Nope! Better! Raven said she loved me!" He exclaimed. Morph smiled at this.

"well I'm going to go talk to Raven for a bit good night Beast Boy… and Cyborg." She blushed while say Cyborg's name. Cyborg looked at her back and gave a small wave.

**Raven's Room**

Morph stepped in, not bothering to knock, to find Raven doing a strange victory dance if her own. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. Raven froze in place and turned around to see a smirking Morph.

"Nice dance Raven."

"Thanks… _Rita_." Morph's smile faded into an embarrassed grin.

"Can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"Cyborg… and my feelings."

"Go on?"

"Well ya see…"

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM

sorry! I know I haven't updated so ya… sorry. Just family issues and STAR testing at school.

Alice M.


	8. The Date

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine… or are they? MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! Her you go!**

This chap takes place during chapter 7

**Chapter 8- The Date**

**Robin's Room**

Robin got dressed in his room, his God Smack (A/N: sorry if that's not proper spelling… I suck at that XD) CD turned up all the way. Luckily for the rest of the Titans his walls were sound proof. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was astray and his eyes couldn't focus on one object, he was a wreck. He chuckled slightly. _What would Bruce say if he saw me like this? _He chuckled again.

After showering, he got dressed in a red hoody, black jeans and of course his mask.

"No big deal. Just tell her that you love her… you almost did."

(From episode stranded.)

_Starfire walked to the end of the cave. Her powers had been lost due to her unhappy emotions. _

"_I just wish I knew what you felt for me…"She looked at the ground sadly. Robin started to sweat bullets._

"_Well… I think it's awesome… the way you shoot starbolts."_

"_Yes! And!" She had hearts in her eyes. Robin could almost feel the happiness rolling off her. This made him feel more confident. _

"_It's… uh also cool that your brave and the strongest girl ever."_

_Starfire looked at the ground hesitantly._

"_And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?"_

"_Mind it? Actually I kind of" All of a sudden the monster from before crashed through the wall._

Robin sighed._ Damn Monster… I was so close._

**Meanwhile in Starfire's Room**

Starfire couldn't keep her feet on the ground. She hovered an inch above the ground. She giggled and picked out her outfit. She wore a purple tank top and a green mini skirt. She giggled again remembering the moments she and robin had.

_Robin grasped her hand and smiled_

"_As long were together, we'll be okay."_

Starfire smiled happily at this memory. She looked in her mirror and tugged her brush through her long scarlet hair.

"I hope Robin finds my attire acceptable."

She looked at herself once more and walked into the hall way.

**Titan Tower's Hallway**

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor.

"S-Starfire…"

"Has the grishnik caught your tongue?"

Robin smiled and led them to the roof. From there Starfire flew them to the concert.

**After the Concert**

Starfire flew them back to the roof. They sat they're for awhile enjoying the silence.

"Star… I had an amazing night with you."

"As did I, boyfriend Robin,"

"I've liked you for a while… actually since you first kissed me that night we met… I've just been scared of admitting my feelings towards you."

"That was not a kiss. I was merely in need of knowledge. So I sucked the knowledge of the English language. But… I too enjoyed it."

"I just hope you feel for me like I feel for you…"

"Please Robin, I wish to know exactly what you feel for me." Blush painted her cheeks. They were self-consciously moving closer to one another.

"Starfire… I love you." Their lips connected sending fireworks through both of them.

"I love you too." They hugged as Robin kissed her once more. He got up and gave her a hand.

"Come on let's go in."

O.O I'M DONE! OMG! This is the shortest chapter ever but I finished. This is like my first attempt at a StarRob coupling thing. So go easy on me. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. It's just that I wrote this many times but Star's words didn't come out right and Robin was out of character. I think I did an okay job. Sorry if it's a little OOC. ' got to work on chapter 9 now so ya… Wow… my ninth chapter… this is amazing for me cuz I suck at sticking to stuff. Later!

-Alice M.


	9. Talk, Talk, Talking

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine… or are they? MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! Her you go!**

This chap takes place during chapter 7

**Chapter 9- Talk, Talk, Talking**

**Raven's Room**

"Cyborg… and my feelings."

"Go on?"

"Well ya see…" Just then Starfire burst through the door.

"Friends! We must proceed in the talk of girls!" Star looked overjoyed. Raven looked at her.

"Sure come sit down."

"I am afraid I can not. I can not even touch the ground… I am just too happy." She smiled brightly.

"Now then Morph what were you saying?"

"I think"

"Friend Morph, are you using that pillow I can finally sit." Interrupted Starfire. Morph growled slightly and through the pillow at her.

"Many thanks friend." Beamed Starfire.

"Like I was saying"

"Um… may I sit on the bed with you and Raven?"

"Yes." growled Morph. "Can I continue!"

"Oh… I am sorry."

"Thank you. Anyways, I think… that I … love Cyborg…" Starfire gasped.

"Friend I was not aware that you harbored such feelings for friend Cyborg."

"Neither did I… not until just now… but I'm not sure I have to make sure he's the one. I don't feel like getting hurt again." Raven looked at her.

"Again?"

"Ya there was this dude a while back… he said he loved me but he was using me to get to my bratty foster sister. He did get to her but she cheated on him. Karma man, powerful stuff."

"Please what is this 'Karma'?" asked Starfire.

"uh… it's hard to explain."

"Oh I see. Is it like trying to explain the beauty of a snorglog?"

"Err… I don't think so but uh nice… try?" Morph smiled apologetically.

"Back to the topic." Said Raven.

"But what's the point… he wouldn't like me anyways… I'm just a smelly, stupid animal. I couldn't kiss him."

"What do you mean you couldn't kiss him?"

"The disease Sakuita, it runs in my veins, my saliva…"

"B-but Beast Boy kissed me… am I going to die!"

"Raven, Beast Boy had the disease. He got bit very slightly, but it was enough. I got bit deeply. My parents, they cured him, rid him of that curse. Although the green pigment in his skin stayed. His genetic code is stable. Mine is very unstable… I haven't been cured all the way."

"Well we can cure you. Just ask Cyborg."

"Raven… it can't be cured."

"But, friends Cyborg is not all human. He is mostly mechanical and he never gets sick. He once told me that he does not get sick because his mechanical side gets rid of the germs."

"Still… who would love a beast?"

"Morph you're not a beast. Your person that can be loved." Said Raven sternly.

"You two are the best friends anyone could have." She pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Um… Morph don't mean to ruin the moment, but can you stop hugging me." Morph laughed and let them go.

"I wonder if he notices me…" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is my hair okay? Is it frizzy? Do I look okay? Do I need make up… do I need zit cream? What about"

"Morph your fine."

"Ooo! I have an idea! May we go to the kitchen and feast on snacks while discussing the boys' cuteness?"

"Cool. Let's go." Morph got up and the others followed. As they went to the kitchen Morph felt as if she was being watched. She spun around quickly and thought she saw a fabric. _Hmm… oh well._ She shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk to the kitchen.

**While That Was Happening**

**Takes place a little in chapter 7**

Cyborg waved at morph's back. When she went in the room with Raven he grabbed Beast Boy arm and dragged it to his BB's room. He shut the door.

"Man BB, I got to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Well… I uh kinda sort of" Robin entered the room.

"We have to talk."

"That's what were doing." Said Cyborg. "Any ways… BB, I… I'm falling for your sister." Beast Boy stared at him blankly.

"Come again." Said Robin.

"I…I'm falling in love with your sister, B!" he half yelled.

"Oh no, no, no. My sister will not be some silly little girlfriend, like Bumble Bee, Jinx, The ancient girl from the past, no way."

"BB," he looked directly in Beat Boy's eyes, "I promise wont hurt her… considering that she even likes me back… not that she could ever love a… a machine. It's like trying to fall in love with a Microwave. It's just not possible."

"Cyborg… just don't hurt her. And it's totally possible!"

"Maybe she like's your human side!" added Robin.

All of a sudden they heard a door swish open and then close. Beast Boy's ears pricked up a little.

"One… Two... Possibly three. Morph might be there with them.. If she doesn't hear us then she'll smell us... hmm… we'll have to mask our scent."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Cyborg.

"Only one way. Come on quick!"

After a few minutes the three set out after the girls in Morph's bath robes. Well only two of them. Cyborg was wearing morph's comforter, He almost ripped one of her robes. They walked close to the girls. Beast Boy noticed Morph's ear twitched. He quikly pulled Robin back. _Please don't have seen us…_They sighed in relief as they heard the door swish open and close.

"That was close…" said Beast Boy.

**Back to the Girls**

Morph got some cups while Raven poured some tea.

"Well after this I'm hitting the sack." said Morph sleepily. Just then Cyborg and the other two boys walked in.

"Hey ya'll. Didn't know you'd be up." He smiled at Morph, who just blushed a little.

"Or not…" whispered Morph.

She took her tea and sat on the couch. Cyborg and Robin sat with her.

An awkward silence passed between the three until Starfire sat down.

"Friends and boyfriend let us talk about the stuff."

"Like what?" asked Robin.

"I do not know, _stuff_." said Starfire pointing the word stuff directly to Morph.

"Uh, wanna play truth or um… dare?" she asked in hopes of changing the path in which the conversation was going.

"Sounds good." Said Cyborg. "Yo! BB, Rae you up for a game of Truth or Dare!"

"Sure" came Raven's answer from the kitchen. Beast Boy and Raven walked over to the couch with a glass Coca- Cola bottle.

They all sat cross legged on the floor. In order from left to write the order went Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Morph and then Cyborg.

"We all know the rules right?" asked Raven. They all nodded their heads. "Good first up is…"

They spun the bottle it landed on Cyborg. "Truth."

"Do you like, like someone we all know?" Cyborg blushed but not as much as Morph when he said his answer and looked at her slightly.

"Err... Uh yeah" he said this while stealing a quick glance at Morph. He spun the bottle and it landed on Robin.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell us your real name."

"Um… It's Richard."

"Glorious name, boyfriend Robin!" exclaimed Starfire as he spun the bottle. The bottle pointed to Robin again.

"Truth."

"Why were you three spying on us?" asked Morph.

"Err… uh well ya see we were bored so we decided to do it and to see what you guys were …doing?" He spun the bottle once more. It landed on Morph.

"Uh… Truth?"

"What is your crushes name?"

"W-what crush? Who said I had a crush?"

"Morph answer."

"It's uh…" blush covered her cheeks as she got more and more nervous. "Ya know I, maybe I'm sick. I don't know maybe it's the flu. Wouldn't want you all to er… uh catch it so yeah I'm tiered… Good night!" she grew wings quickly and sped out of there in seconds.

"I'll go check on her. Good night." Cyborg left the room. The other two couples were left.

"Uh… who's up for dodge ball?" asked Beast Boy. The rest groaned and left the room, leaving Beast Boy sitting there. "Um… Hopscotch?"

**The Main Hall**

Cyborg caught up to Morph.

"And his name would be…?" they stopped walking.

"W-why would you want to know!"

"Er… No reason."

"Exactly. No reason for me to tell you." She continued walking.

"I'll tell you who I like." Grinned Cyborg. This stopped Morph in her tracks.

_He'll tell me! Wait, if he's gonna tell me than… that means… that he doesn't like me… _Morph frowned, her back still facing Cyborg. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of on coming tears, which she knew would fall.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to go to bed. Good night Cyborg."

_I can't give up… I won't._ She thought to herself as she walked away to her room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yay I'm Done :D

Alice


	10. Enter Bumble Bee

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine… or are they? MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! Here you go!**

**Chapter 10- Enter Bumble Bee**

Morph woke up and stretched. After Brushing her teeth and hair she went to the common room for some tea and eggs. As she entered the common room she smelled Robin and Raven. They sat at the table chatting, Robin was drinking coffee and Raven was drinking tea. They said their hellos to Morph and continued chatting. The morning flowed along lazily. Cyborg came in at about hour later. Thirty minutes passed after that and Starfire woke up and glided sleepily into the common room. Beast Boy woke up last and came in only after Raven promised him a kiss. After they all woke up fully Beast Boy announced an idea.

"Dudes! Let's go to the park since there is no crime lately!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sure." Said Morph. The rest agreed shortly after.

**The Park**

The Titans arrived shortly after twelve. Morph walked over to Cyborg.

"Hey… um…Cy can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"My friend… I'll call her Jane. Well Jane likes this guy,"

"Let's call him Joe." He smiled.

"Okay, well Jane is hypothetically in love with Joe except she's scared he'll reject her."

"Well Joe would never reject Jane… Hypothetically of course."

"What if Jane was ugly? Like she had skin problems… er uh… like zits?"

"What's if Joe wasn't all real?"

"What if Jane was real sick?"

"Would Jane still like him if he was a computer geek… hypothetically."

The other Titans watched from a far, but left to give them privacy.

"Hypothetically, Jane would always love Joe, just knowing he was hers would be enough…"

"But let's say Joe was afraid of ruining their friendship?"

"Friendship…"

"Ya. Like it would be awkward to talk to each other knowing that the other person loved them."

"It wouldn't matter if they were really friends."

"Would Jane reject Joe?"

"Never."

"What if Morph is Jane?"

"What if Cyborg is Joe?"

They looked at each other screaming three simple, yet extremely complicated words.

"You're not a geek…" Morph said quietly.

"You're not ugly…" whispered Cyborg in a voice so soft only Morph could pick it up.

"Morph! Cyborg! Cardiac is attacking the play ground, come on!" yelled Robin. Realizing what she had said Morph tried to cover up.

"My uh friend will be thankful that you helped me help her. Um, that was all hypothetical… The mission! Er… Come on!" And she ran off. Cyborg followed her to the battle.

**The Play Ground**

Cardiac was swinging his arteries the tentacles around wildly. Starfire had recently evacuated the children from the park. Morph not being experienced with this foe ran right in a ripped off its arm. Thinking she had wounded it she turned around to face the titans, who could only watch in horror as one of Cardiac's arteries came down on her. It smashed her into the ground and threw her unconscious toward the playground. She hit the monkey bars head first and crumpled to the ground.

"MORPH!" yelled Cyborg. He ran at top speed toward her. He shook her a bit. Her eyes opened slightly. She smiled.

"I-I'm okay, just a bit bruised…"her eyes slid closed as she blacked out.

**A Few Hours Later**

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She cried out as soon as she felt the singing sensation in her right side. She lifted her arm but felt pain in it too.

"Damn it." She muttered. She realized she was in the infirmary and got up. She pulled off plugs that where still attached. She walked angrily to her room to change.

_How could I let my guard down? I could've died… Now my side and arm hurts. Why do I do this to myself?_

_**I don't know.**_

Morph turned around quickly.

"h-hello?" she asked shakily no one could sneak up on her.

_**My dear girl, I'm right here… in you.**_

"What?"

**_The name is Rita. Remember? _**The voice sneered. Morph gasped.

_Get out!_

_**Am I really this stupid? Hello! I'm you, as in can't be removed.**_

_How come I can talk to you now?_

_**That little bump on the head.**_

_This isn't possible. I'm talking to raven. _

Morph walked out of her room. Right as she turned the corner Cyborg came rushing down the hall. The two smacked into each other. Morph yelped in pain as her arm hit the ground below.

"Morph! I was looking for you," he helped her up, "anyways how do you feel?"

"Um…Sore."

"I want you to meet someone." He led her to the common room. A lean girl dressed in black and yellow stood against the couch.

"Hey Sparky!"

"Bee this is Morph. Morph this is Bee." He put his arm around Bee's shoulders. She slid her left arm around his waist and held the other out to shake Morph's hand. Morphs eyes narrowed at this. _**That insect! How dare she! **SHUSH!_

"I would shake your hand, but," she paused. _Take your retarded arm off Cyborg you tramp! _"My arm hurts." She smiled apologetically. Bee observed her false smile and tightened her grip on Cyborg. "So you and Cyborg a couple?" she nearly spat the word 'couple'.

"Nope, just really good friends." Answered Cyborg.

"Not yet." Smirked Bee under her breath so Cyborg couldn't hear. "Hey Sparky can we go to the movies?"

"Actually," interrupted Morph in an almost child like voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie… with me." She smiled sweetly.

"Perfect we can all go to the movies together. YO! BB, RAE YA'LL UP FOR THE MOVIES?" he yelled.

"SURE! MEET YOU IN TEN!" yelled Beast Boy. Morph's face fell slightly. _Okay, be cool…**Kiss him. **WHAT! No… I'll like race him or something. **Oh! You all race and sneakily I'll trip Bee to keep her off of Cyborg! **Um… No, you're just a creepy voice in my head. You can't do anything. **Watch me.**_

"**Hey Cy, Bee wanna race?**" Morph said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Your on." said Cyborg in a competitive tone.

"Okay, were to?" asked Bee.

"**The kitchen, no powers allowed. Be… human.** **Ready and GO!**" the tree sprinted to the kitchen. Morph was in the lead, then Bee, then Morph again. Cyborg slowed to a stop. The two were head on head. He scratched his head wondering. _Why are they so competitive?_

**At the Movies**

The two were sitting at either end of Cyborg. He sat nervously in the middle. They glared at each other.

"I'm going for snacks." He announced and rushed to the concession stand.

"I don't know if you know this but I kinda have a thing for Cyborg." Said Morph calmly. She pushed her dark voice in to her stomach after the race.

"So?" Morph's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Actually it's more than a thing." Morph looked at her but Bumble Bee was still acting as if she heard nothing. "Just stay away from him."

"No."

"What?" she paused. "Okay then… stay away from him because he'll break your heart."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He'll choose me."

Bumble Bee would have snapped back, but she saw Cyborg with popcorn and soda. Beast Boy looked up at the girls. Morph realizing he heard everything glared at him.

"You heard nothing." She hissed quietly.

**After the Movies**

"Cyborg I'm thinking of living in Titans Tower! I already passed it by Robin. He thinks it would be great!"

"That's awesome! I would've missed you if you left." She grabbed his hand and walked down the street. The other girl followed silently. She knew she was the third wheel. Beast Boy and Raven went home after the movie. She glared at the girl holding Cyborg's hand.

"Come on catch up! Were going home." Said Cyborg.

"Alright I'll just meet you there." He shrugged and started toward the car. He got in the car, watching the third wheel walk quietly in to the shadows.

"Will she be okay?" asked the girl in the passenger side.

"I don't know…"

-------------------------------------

OO who is the third wheel? Who do you think it is? I dedicate the next chapter to who ever gets it right

**-Alice M.**


	11. Control

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine… or are they? MUHAHAHAHA!! **

x Yay. chapter 11. you thought this would never come huh!** :3 **MUHAHA! I trick-idid you!

**DEDICATED TO:: silverxpearls**

**LOGEN**

**Chapter 11- Control**

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg angrily.

"You're hurting her."

"What? I haven't touched her!" Bumble Bee was the one was who walked with Cyborg that night. In that one night he had hurt her more than he could've imagined.

"Not that hurt! She practically had a breakdown in my arms. You promised."

"Why on Earth would she have a breakdown!? I was just walking with Bumble Bee."

"And I thought you were smart. SHE LIKES YOU!!" Cyborg stared blankly at him.

"W-what…."

"She likes you and you broke her heart." He sighed.

"Crap… I'll make it better."

It had been two weeks since Bumble Bee moved in; Morph had tried time and time again to separate Bee and Cyborg. While they got closer, she got farther.

_**How can you just sit here!**_

_I've tried, we've tried, and they're in love. I have to accept-_

**_NO! _**The voice yelled impatiently. **_We can't lose him…_**

_Why do I listen to you!? I'm distracted by you in battle, Garfield heard me talk to you out loud!_

**_Stop right there! Don't blame this on me! _**The voice stated defensively.

"Just go away!" Morph yelled angrily.

"Um… sorry I was just getting some water."

"What!? Um, not you this… er um… bug! Yes this bug was annoying me… so I told it to go away… hey where is Bee you two are like joined at the hip." She joked.

"I was, but I came here for water." He got a glass. "You okay?"

_No. _"Ya… You and Bee make a cute couple." **_No they don't! _**

Cyborg choked on his water. He cleared his throat.

"Me and Bee aren't a couple." She looked at him, hope in her eyes.

"Well I just thought…. Cause you and her spend forever with each… other…" she looked down sadly.

_BB was right! _He thought to himself. "Don't you remember that one day… in the park?" he asked her with a teasing voice. She blushed violently, which of course was the result Cyborg had hoped for. He had slowly been watching her. Testing her limit, seeing how jealous she could get. It was the master plan to get her to go out with him. He had to make sure if she liked him or not, no matter what Beast Boy had said. His conclusion so far… She did.

"Oh yeah my friend said thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Cyborg! There you are. I was looking for you." Bumble Bee walked in casually. She noticed the two were close, too close for comfort. _I'll have to finish this right now. _"Come on. I have to s_how _you something in the basement. It's _really_ cool." She gave an almost seductive smile. Morph saw this immediately.

"Okay be right there." He chugged the last of his water and left with her. After a few minutes she got bored of just standing there.

"What is she going to show him…" she whispered to herself.

**_A kiss, _** The voice hissed bitterly. **_I could see it in her horrid little eyes. She wants to make sure he's hers._**

"No!" she whispered with fear.

Morph tore threw the tower down to the basement. Without knowing it she practically ran into Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy noticed within the brief moment that had passed her eyes were rapidly growing darker. He at first thought nothing, and then started to wonder. He asked Raven to go and follow her just to make sure she was okay.

Morph stopped abruptly at the entrance of the basement and peered in. The two were chatting. Bumble Bee met Morph's eyes and winked ever so slightly. There was a slight silence. Morph watched in horror as Bumble Bee moved closer and closer. Their faces inches apart. Only than did Cyborg realize what was happening. His eyes widened and hers closed as she dove for lip connection. Their lips met and Morph's sanity flew out of site along with her happiness. The kiss was short, lasting perhaps a second.

Morph took a deep breath and went to confront the two. _**That little tramp! Let's destroy her slowly, piece by piece. **Shut it! Now is not the time._

"H-hey you guys… um… what's up?" she said making her presences know.

"Morph, Morph, Morph. You should know by now. _Everything _is fair in love and war." **_Kill her. _**Rita demanded.

"No."

"No what Morph?" Bumble Bee. **_Kill her now! _** It ordered with venom.

"I don't want to!" She yelled at the voice. She was getting harder to control by the second.

"What is your deal?" **_I am part of you. So if I want to kill her…you want to kill her. _** Morph's eyes widened.

"I don't! Stop talking." **_Don't make me hurt you. _**"I wont let you kill her." She said gripping her head in pain. Beast Boy and Raven walked in.

"What the hell is going on!?" he said to Morph. She faced him with tears in her eyes.

"It's Rita… I-I can't control her anymore… I'm sorry." She dropped to her knees, her body shaking. Then it just stopped.

"M-morph?" he whispered quietly. She stood up and tilted her head to the side. Brushing her hair to one side, he saw her eyes. The irises were almost pitch black. She grinned in a sick way revealing tiger like fangs. She giggled lightly.

"Not exactly." She turned around to face Cyborg and Bumble Bee.

"Y-you're Rita?" Cyborg asked still in shock from everything. She nodded.

"Now then, what to do about the _tramp_." Bumble Bee looked strait into her eyes while Rita spoke, sending a chill down her spine.

Rita ran at Bumble Bee. Shook took her gloves off revealing sharp, long nails and many scars that covered the back of the hand. She punched Bumble Bee across the basement knocking her into a wall. She walked over.

"All is fair in love and war, right? Actually I was thinking about giving you a fate worse then death. How does suffering for a week sound? Side effects may include turning green, dying slowly, having a high fever and sweating. Oh and did I mention there's no cure."

"Y-you stay away from me!" she chocked out in fear. Rita picked her up and held her shoulders.

"Morph don't!" Beast Boy yelled. Rita leaned half way to Bumble Bee's neck and froze. She struggled to continue.

"What the hell?!" she shouted angrily. "Just let me bite her! Stop it! I'm not done!" Rita dropped Bumble Bee and backed up holding her head in pain. She yelled in frustration as she dropped to the ground shaking. When she stopped she stayed on the ground. She got up and looked at all the scared faces. Every one was scared, even Raven.

"I-I'm sorry!" she took a step toward Cyborg and he flinched a little. She chocked on her sobs as tears poured down her face. "I'm a monster…" she whispered terrified of herself. She looked at Bumble Bee who had a glazed look in her terrified eyes. She didn't move or anything. She just stayed there on the ground, crumpled. She looked in Beast Boy's eyes. She found nothing but fear. She almost laughed a little.

"Y-you all are scared of me. You all hate me… that's the way it should be… this monster inside me is unpredictable. I should have never come here… I…I don't deserve to be loved…" she gave a small sob on the last word. Cyborg tried to move, tried to comfort her, but he was stuck he couldn't move. "I should leave… and never come back…" She put her head down and grew wings. She flew straight up leaving a hole through the roof. She just kept going up until she was outside. A giant hole from the roof to the basement could be seen. She flew left not caring where she was going, as long as she never saw them again. Tears poured heavily down her face, only to be whipped away by the wind.

-------------------------

OO Noooooo! Morph! sniffle tune in next time to see what happens to our awesome green friend.


	12. Bleed For Me

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine… or are they? MUHAHAHAHA!! **

**OO Weeeeeee! The next Chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Notice the title… _Bleeeeeeed foooor Meeeeee_… :D w00t! **

**Chapter- 12- Bleed For Me **

Beast Boy looked around the room.

"What just happened?"

"M-morph went completely ballistic!" stated Bumble Bee with a shaky voice.

"It wasn't Morph, it was Rita, you twit! This happened because you kissed me! Look I'm flattered, but I just don't like you like that." said Cyborg with slight heat in his voice.

"Cyborg control yourself. We have to find her." said Raven in a slight monotone.

"She's right. If we don't find her... I might not ever see her... ever again." Beast Boy stated in a hushed whisper. Raven looked at him sympathetically.

"We'll find her."

Robin and Starfire arrived in the basement moments later.

"What the hell just happened!?" asked Robin.

"Um... Friends why is there a hole in the roof?" She pointed up at it.

"Morph tried to kill me! That's what happened!" Bumble practically yelled in hysteria.

"What?" Robin said in a confused voice.

"It wasn't Morph, Robin. It was Rita. And she didn't try to kill Bee... she tried to bite her, you know with her disease and all. Bee would have died."

"Well were is Rita now?"

"Back in Morph's head. Morph regained control before it was too late. She made the hole in roof." he looked down at the ground in shame. "She also called herself a monster..."

"Well she is." said Bee angry that Cyborg didn't like her back. Beast Boy stepped up to Bumble Bee.

"She is NOT a monster." He said with a whisper so low she almost had to struggle to hear him. If looks could kill Bumble Bee would be dead a thousand times over. She cringed away from his glare.

"Titans! Now is not the time for accusations or fighting. What I really came down here to say is that I've tracked down Slade's whereabouts. He hasn't fully healed from his last fight with Morph. She got him good."

"But we have to find her!" Said Cyborg.

"We'll do that later, right now we have to take down Slade. He's weak right now, we can surprise him. He won't get away this time. Bumble Bee I don't suggest you go."

"He's right." said Raven.

"TITANS GO!"

**Slade's Hideout**

Slade watched the Titans from a monitor. He grinned to himself.

"Perfect."

He waited in his chair for a while.

The Titans busted into the room were Slade was waiting.

"Are you ready Titans?" They came to a stop realizing it was a trap.

"Damnit." muttered Robin. "TITANS GO!" Robin ran at Slade with his Bo-Staff out.

"What no witty catch phrase? I'm shocked." He too ran at Robin with a Bo-Staff out.

The poles collided as they stood there both not backing down. Pushing against him.

"My, My Robin. Your strength has improved." Robin looked around for the others he couldn't keep this up for very long. They were all fighting Slade Bots; every time they destroyed one another would take its place. Slade took the opportunity to push off Robin. Slade attacked Robin relentlessly giving him only time to block.

Starfire gave a war cry as she eye blasted through ten Slade Bots at a time. She flew over to Cyborg.

"Friend the robots just do not stop the coming!"

"Yea I know we have to find what's making these and stop it."

Beast Boy swooped down to Cyborg.

"Hey! I know what's making the robots!"

"Well?"

"Oh, um it's like this silver burrito looking thingie. Over there." He pointed to the area where a lot of robot swarmed about.

"A silver burrito…" he sighed at friend's description, "Well we better go. Raven, come on were shutting these things down." Cyborg started running and blasting toward the machine Beast Boy pointed out. True to his word, Beast Boy's 'Burrito' was practically spilling out robots. The team was on it in a heart beat. Bashing and shooting. The last blow was given by Beast Boy. He was a mouse in the core of the machine; a small red wire caught his eye. The machine exploded before Beast Boy managed to get out.

"BEAST BOY!" Screamed Raven. She looked at the smoldering machine in shock. A small groan could be heard from the middle of the machine. "Beast Boy!?"

"I'm okay!" He got out of the rubble holding his head. "Man oh man that hurt."

"Did something hit you?"

"No, I was so surprised that it started to explode I changed back t normal on accident."

"He's fine we gotta help Robin." Cyborg said. They rushed off to help him. He welcomed it. They were all fighting, the more they fought the more overwhelmed he got. They finally backed him into a corner.

"Surrender. It's over Slade." Said Robin with a calm voice.

"Quite the contrary." Slade pulled out an automatic hand gun and pointed it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy flinched; backing away from the weapon.

"Whoa! Watch were you point that thing!" He yelled at Slade. Slade laugh manically. He pointed to the others, they to backed away. He pointed it back at Beast Boy and smiled malevolently. Beast Boy's eye's widened realizing he was the target. Raven looked to Beast Boy and back at the gun.

"Beast Boy…" she said with a tortured whisper.

**Mean While**

Morph had just about stopped crying. Now she was only sniffling. She kept flying around Jump, hoping to calm down. A little whiles past so she decided to leave yet another home. She flew off towards the open ocean. The vastness of it all made her feel small and like her problems didn't matter. She flew past the pier. She heard some explosions, her being curious she went down to see what had happened. She scanned through the dust to see the titans fighting Slade. They had just backed him into a corner when he pulled out a gun. She heightened her vision with hawk like eyes and looked at Slade's eyes. _He wont do it he doesn't have the drive…_ She had never told anyone, not even Beast Boy, that in Russia she had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. A crazed thief had pulled a gun on a cashier, Morph wanting to help put herself in between the gun and the cashier. The look in the thief's eyes was one she could never forget. It was burned into her right shoulder, were she got shot. She focused more closely at his face and actions. He pointed the gun around trying to gain some sort of courage to fire it off. He pointed it back at Beast Boy and she saw it. _The drive… It's there! _ She grew wings in a split second and she dived down to save Beast Boy before it was to ate. Slade saw Morph coming and he smiled venomously. He fired the bullet and she reached her hand out growing an exoskeleton to stop the bullet. Her skeleton grew from the center of her body out. The bullet went too fast and hit through her hand still going at Beast Boy. Her pupils shrank as pain seared through her left hand she landed horribly rolling to ground. She looked over at Beast Boy.

He just stood there next to Raven eyes wide. His eye's dilated and he collapsed onto the ground. Raven just looked at him on the ground his blood seeping through the wound in his chest. She rushed over to him and checked his vitals. Morph was frozen her mouth wide open. She looked at Beast Boy on the ground. Cyborg took a step, but after that he couldn't move. Starfire gasped and hid in Robin's chest. He closed his arms around her he looked at Morph. She made a fist with her shot hand and nearly cried out. She stood up.

"You!" She turned and looked at Slade with deathly eyes. He got a little nervous and pointed the gun at her.

"Morph Beast Boy's fine!" she didn't respond to Raven. "He's fine!" Raven had her hands over his chest in a blue aura. Beast Boy groaned, his eyes still closed, he'd be out for a while.

"Slade… I'll never forgive you." At first Slade thought it was amusing at how much pain he caused her, and then he looked into her eyes and saw something he never really saw very often. A raw and pure hatred. He took a step back and aimed the gun at her. She looked at him with no fear.

"Take one step and I'll shoot you like I did your brother." She growled in anger at his threat. She tried to grow an exoskeleton. It wouldn't work thanks to Rita her strength had been used up.

_**What are you going to do? He'll kill everyone… even Cyborg… **Yes I know that! I'll kill him… _

"You're going to die today Slade." She started to run at him. In fear he automatically shot the gun. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her side where he shot her. Cyborg took a step forward, but stopped when Slade pointed the gun at him. _**Get up girlie! He's going to shoot Cyborg! Get up! Damnit he'll die if you don't do something! **It's not like it matters… He hates me and I know I'm not living through this encounter with a gun. **But you love him! Isn't that matter enough. **_A tear slid down her face. _You're right… _ She staggered up a blank, but determined look in her eyes. Slade fired off the gun before it hit Cyborg Morph managed to stop it with her left shoulder. She looked at Slade and walked forward slowly due to her massive pain. He shot her again. She just kept walking toward him with malice on her face. He stepped back again bumping into a corner. She was about three steps away and he shot her again this time in the sternum. Everyone heard a crack. Morph staggered a bit threatening to collapse. She coughed up some blood and swayed. _**Damnit! You're almost there! Just a few steps away! **I have to stop… He… He broke my sternum… I'm gonna pass out…**Come on!! Don't give up! He only has one more bullet left. What's the worst he could do now?**_ Morph glared up at Slade and stumbled into him she grabbed him by his neck and with the last of her and Rita's strength she grew four long tentacles. She wrapped them around Slade loosely. She gave a venomous smile. She leaned into Slade's ear and whispered.

"Bleed for me Slade" Her whisper was pure evil.

"I'm not going down alone." He pressed the gun against her chest and fired. She gasped and contracted her tentacles so fast she crushed Slade's bones. He yelled out in agony. His head fell limply on her shoulder and coughed up blood. She stayed like that for about thirty seconds. Her arms gave out and returned to normal. She backed up a bit giving the titans a look at what she had done. Slade was crumpled on the ground. His bones protruding from his uniform. Robin gagged a bit and looked away. Starfire couldn't look away like she was mesmerized at the site of his body. Cyborg had eyes only for Morph. She stood there breathing heavily, blood dripping down her. Her arms were bruised and torn up from Slade's bones. Raven looked at the bloody mess. _Damnit, Morph. _She thought with a bitter worry. She placed Beast Boy on the ground gently. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morph!" He looked franticly around for his sister. He stopped searching when he saw Slade's body. His faced paled. _Morph… Please don't have done this… _He looked up and saw Morph, she stood there completely still.

"Morph!" He cried out. His cry set the others in motion. All at once Morph turned around. Starfire went to her as did Robin and Raven. Cyborg sprinted to her as she started to fall. He caught her and sat down with her.

"Morph! What the hell is your problem!?" He said in a harsh, worried whisper. She half laughed and half coughed.

"Heh I don't know… I couldn't stand to have you die…" She whispered back slightly grinning. Her eyes closed half way.

"Morph your going to be okay… I wont let you die."

"Cyborg. He shot my hand, shoulder, abdomen… I know you heard him break my sternum. That probably punctured one of my lungs. I'm so tired… Rita used all my energy…"

"Stop talking! You need to… to save your strength or something!" He was frantic, trying to keep her talking. Tears welled up in his eye.

"Cyborg… If I told you…" She coughed up some blood. "Damn… If I said I… loved you… Would you love me back?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" He smiled gently. "Of course I would… Without a doubt in my mind." She let her tears go down her cheeks. "Please don't cry Morph."

"Thank you… for loving me…" Her eyes closed and her ears drooped.

"Morph!" Beast Boy started to run even if it hurt his chest. Raven was at his heel. She started to cry as she saw the extensiveness of Morph's wounds. She bent by her and tried to heal her. Every time she healed a wound it would hurt her and it took a lot of energy.

"Damn it!" Robin cursed as he looked at her. "Raven you have to save her."

"Please Raven! You must do the helping of Morph!" She sobbed for Morph and cried into Robin shoulder. Raven started crying too. Her powers weren't working fast enough, she was losing Morph. She growled and begged her powers to work.

"Save her Raven! Save her!" Beast Boy said urgently. Raven could handle pressure, but when it was this condensed. _I'm going to pass out… _she thought unwillingly. She chocked on her sobs. She could feel Morph's light slipping into darkness… into death.

"I can't do it!" she yelled. The blue aura was losing its glow. "Work! Work!"

"Raven save my sister!" Beast Boy yelled at her. She sobbed harder.

"Beast Boy I'm trying!"

"TRY HARDER!" He yelled at her. She cried out in pain.

"It hurts, I barley fixed her sternum… She has internal bleeding… I can't do this forever… I…I'm gonna pass out…" Her eyes half closed and she started slumping over. A determined look on her face. Her aura faded from her hands. She slumped to the side of Morph.

Wooooo! Look at me giving you a cliffy. :3 Yo es mucho… EVIL! Translation:: I IS SOOOOO EVIL!!!

Will Morph die or live, If she lives will she be tried for murder? You know Slade and all his evil power must've bought a few highly trained evil lawyers. Or if she dies what will become of Cyborg?! Or Beast Boy! It's his friggen sister! What do you think?? I love your opinions. Also for once I'll allow you to flame up on my whole story… -- Oi! The criticism! Any will do. If you hate it tell me… But it wouldn't make much sense seeing how you're on the 12th chapter… Oo but whatever floats ur boat.

Oh yeah the next chapter is the last. YAY!!! GO NUMBAH 13!!!

.::PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER::.

He again dipped his blade into her. He would always remember her never ending screams.


	13. Please Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine… or are they? MUHAHAHAHA!! **

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Sorry it's so short "**

**Chapter 13- Please Don't Leave Me**

Beast Boy breathing was unsteady.

"R-Raven..." His eyes produced tears. "Morph… damnit!" He sobbed. Cyborg looked at Morph tears going down his cheek. Starfire sobbed heavily into Robin's chest. Cyborg looked at Morph. _I can't just morn here! I have to try something! She's not dead yet!! _Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of the way and knelt closer to Morph. He did a full body scan. _Raven did the hard part, she fixed the sternum. Okay… I have to stop some bleeding, drain one lung of blood, in only ten minuets. She has ten minutes to live… holy crap… _

"I need you all to trust me, she close to death and I'm going to try to save her…" The others nodded and watched. Robin, Beast Boy, you need to hold her down.

"What are y-" Beast Boy started to say.

"No questions! There isn't time!"

_God… Why am I so cold…? I can't see anything… _Even though Morph was close to death her mind was still capable of thought. _Hmmm… I remember fighting Slade… and I told Cyborg I love him… Have I died yet? _She questioned. Robin and Beast Boy held her down tightly like Cyborg had instructed.

"Okay never let go of her, no matter what." They nodded. He took out a small electric blade. It whirred and buzzed in rotation. "I don't have anesthetic."

He brought it near her chest. _God help me. _He thought. _I wonder if they'll miss m-_ Morph's thought ended. Cyborg had just pressed the blade to her skin and it cut cleanly with precision. She screamed and tried to get away from the painful awakening. Beast Boy almost let go of her. Cyborg got to the lung and drained it. He used a thin wire to close her up. She stopped bleeding. He did another scan and saw exactly were she was bleeding out. When Slade had shot her abdomen, he hit her stomach. He again dipped his blade into her. He would always remember her never ending screams. He patched up her stomach and drained the surrounding area of blood and acid. He tried to clean up the tears in her skin by suturing those up also. By now morph was moaning in pain. She tried to slither out of the force which was holding her down. She couldn't open her eyes or form words. She felt herself being lifted up in a strong grip. She floated her way back into unconsciousness.

**Titans Tower Infirmary**

"Come on! Come on! Were almost there! Don't leave me!" Cyborg was rushing through the tower into the infirmary. He was talking to an unconsciousness Morph. He kicked open the door and set her on a gurney. He got an IV started and gave her some antibacterials and pain killers. All he could do was wait.

The night went by slowly. A few times either her heart of her breathing stopped. Each time he brought it back. Raven was right beside her. Her demonic powers healing her. Morning sun splashed throughout the infirmary. Beast Boy walked into the infirmary, checking on the girls. _Dear god, please let Morph live. Please!_

"How is she?" Beast Boy asked solemnly.

"I…I think she's going to make it…." Cyborg said unsteadily. Beast Boy sunk to his knees, silent tears running down his face.

"Thank you…. Thank you, thank you…." He continued to sit there a few minutes. Raven's figured stirred a bit. Beast Boy looked up hopeful. Her hand rose up slowly.

"Beast Boy….." she whispered ever so softly. In a flash he was by her side.

"Raven!"

"Is Morph… okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"Good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train."

"Well it's better than getting hit by an airplane!" He joked. His mouth formed a carefree smile but his gave away his true worry for her. She gave a small death glare. He shrunk in size. "Hehehe…"

"Help me out of this bed I'll be better in an hour if I walk around. Then I can help Morph." He helped her out of the cot. They walked out happy and content. Cyborg envied their most joyous love. He and Morph started off wonderfully, but their luck kept getting worse and worse. In his opinion there were so many obstacles that stopped him from getting with her and letting her know how he felt. He took her hand softly and begged silently for her to wake up. He looked at her sharp features, now covered with bruises. _Wake up… you can't leave me in this world with out you…_

"Wake up!" he urged her. Her eyelids moved a bit as if she were under some sort of internal battle. He touched her cheek and a tear slid down her cheek. He gasped almost silently. Her eyes slowly flickered open. Her emerald eyes looked at him. Although no sounds passed her mouth, she moved her lips.

She tried again.

"C… Cyborg…"

"Morph!" She smiled a little.

"Am I dead yet?" He chuckled slightly.

"No… I would never let you die."

**2 Months Later**

Morph looked at the Titans.

"It is time for me to go unfortunately… Of course I'll be back soon…"

"Why are you leaving in the first place?" Cyborg asked with anguish.

"Cyborg…. Don't do this to me…. I have to go…"

"Why!?" Morph excused herself from the table and signaled Cyborg and Robin to come with her. They stopped near the kitchen out of hearing range.

"I'm leaving because I recently heard an important rumor…"

"A rumor?" Robin asked confused.

"Yes… My mother might be alive… I can't tell Beast Boy because he'll be a wreck when he finds out… I don't want to give him false hope. I don't know how long this will take me. Please take care of him. I will be back. I promise." Morph was looking at Cyborg while she said this, so Robin excused himself for their sake. He went back to the table.

"You guys Morph will be taking an absence. She'll be back of course, so don't worry."

They were all silent. Not one wanted to lose her like they almost did.

Morph did her best to not cry before she left. She did however break into sobs while she kissed Cyborg goodbye.

"I'll be back so you better not fall in love with some goon."

"Don't worry I'm sure Bee will be happy." She growled and punched his arm playfully.

She walked out the door and looked at the family she was leaving behind.

_I'll be back soon… Brazil… here I come… _ She flew off into the distance, Starfire shouting good bye in as many different languages as she could bear.

Fin! w 

Thanks to all who have taken the time to read my story.

There will be a sequel:: Wait for Me

**BRMCRSBBRMCRB BRMCRSBBRMCRBBRMCRSBBRMCRBBRMCRSBBRMCRBBRMCRSB**

**D Oh wow…. I'm actually done! How exciting. I really ant to hear your feedback on this chapter and the story in whole…. So yeah. Thanks so much. I'll have the sequel posted soon!**


	14. Wait For me EDITED!

Hey you all If you haven't heard or seen it yet Wait For Me is already up and running.

Here's the web address... www. fanfiction. net/s/3755521/1/ just take out the spaces. So yeah read and Review ya know the drill look forward to hearing from you all

Later!

Alice Maldonado


End file.
